


Book Report

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- School, Gen, Poetry, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book report? He had a book report due?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Report

**Book Report**

 

Ten year old Adam sat in the farthest seat in the back of the classroom hoping he would blend with the floor and his English teacher, Mr. Ratliff, would forget he had a book report due that day. But, of course, his red mop was visible in any crowd. Man, he couldn’t wait to be old enough to dye his hair. He’d go blonde! No, too close to his own hair color. He wanted to look **different**. Oooh! He’d dye his hair black! Yeah! And maybe the other boys will finally start noticing him.

 

“Adam Lambert,” called his teacher. “Adam, I believe you have a book report due today. Why don’t you come up to the front of class to present it?”

 

Adam slowly rose out of his seat and walked with what he hoped was a confident, or at least innocent, expression on his face. He needed to improvise. Fast! What were some cool books he read recently? Ugh…. Why couldn’t he think of anything?! Oh! He just read a really cool book about the world ending. What was it called?

 

Almost at the front of the classroom, he remembered. It was a novel called The Last Battle, by C.S. Lewis.

 

Standing to face the class, he said. “My book report is on The Last Battle, by C.S. Lewis. It’s about the end of the world. It teaches us an important lesson about life. This is my report.”

 

Making up the lyrics on the spot, he began….

  


Excuses

  


The rooster didn’t crow

So I was late

The plants didn’t grow

So I ain’t sate

The clouds turned grey,

It was going to rain

The sun went away,

What a pain

The skies turned red,

So I couldn’t see

The animals dropped dead,

My mom overfed me

The earth started to quake,

And I got sick

The ground stared to shake,

My clock didn’t tick

My house caught on fire,

And burned to the ground

The results were dire,

No remnants were found

So teacher, you see,

It’s the end of the world today

Why bother doing my homework anyway?

 

 

His teacher was **not** impressed.

 

Okay, he was a little impressed, because it was obvious Adam was making up the poem as he went, and he would talk to him about developing his talent another time. But for now…

 

“Detention!”

 

 


End file.
